


going on vacation with winner

by saraheli



Series: winner reactions [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reaction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli





	going on vacation with winner

›  **LEE SEUNGHOON** :  _on the patio_.

What you would remember most about your trip with Seunghoon would be your long nights on the balcony together, overlooking the city below. He would hold your hips and sway with you to the beautiful sounds of soft jazz, clinking glasses, and his voice counting salsa steps in your ear. The evening had been perfect: fancy clothes and fancy food and way too much to drink in the company of people wealthy beyond your wildest dreams, but none of that mattered once you were up here with him, your naked feet patting against the cool stone of the terrace. His hand would come down to sit on your hip as his eyes studied your features in the colorful lights of the bustle behind you and he would smile.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” You would ask with a sly chuckle, cocking an eyebrow at him as you shifted your body closer to his.

“Oh, nothing,” he would respond, his voice equal to yours in mischief. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you agreed to get on a plane and meet me here despite your better judgment.”

You would hum a little laugh as his lips met your cheek, trailing little kisses down the soft skin of your neck.

“Yes,” you would push him away, your hand firm on his chest, “and you’re not getting any luckier out here for all the world to see.”

›  **SONG MINHO** :  _in the water._   

The brisk air in the middle of the day would be cooler than you had expected. In the shade, you would have predicted humidity beyond belief, but Minho really knew how to pick a comfortable locale. You would have spent hours in the quiet of the pool with a book nearby and a glass of something cold in your hand, but it wouldn’t have been quite perfect until your boyfriend joined you in the water, forcing you to trade relaxation for the blissful jubilance of his presence beside you.

“What are you reading?” He would mumble against your cheek, setting his chin on your shoulder. His arms would wrap around your waist beneath the surface of the water.

“Nothing now,” you would say with a little chuckle, pushing your sunglasses up into your hair to meet his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt you?” Minho would feign concern, a mischievous smile gracing his features as he pushed your sunglasses onto the deck and pulled you into the caress of the cold water.

After a moment or two, you both emerged breathlessly. The air shrank chillingly against your skin and you swatted at Minho’s chest as he laughed, not even bothering to apologize as he tilted your chin up so that your lips met.

›  **KANG SEUNGYOON** :  _on the sand_.

Mornings on the beach would be what you dreamed of forever after your time away with Seungyoon. His hands would work into your back as he massaged sunscreen or tan lotion into your skin, making it gleam in the pure sun of the new day. He would bring you whatever you wanted, feed you, fan you. He would spoil the absolute hell out of you so that anyone who passed would feel a pang of jealousy and sudden emptiness at the sight of what they were missing.

You, clearly, would not be the only one to be spoiled, however, as you wanted to make him know that he was your king on a daily basis. You would swim with him and dance with him and sing goofy little songs at his leisure so that the sparkle in his eyes would match that of the tide behind you.

“Thank you,” you would say suddenly, drawing circles in the sand beside him as your head laid contently against his chest.

“What for?” He would ask with a laugh, “I’ve just been laying here under an umbrella for an hour.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true,” you would hum, sitting up to meet his eyes, “I just mean for being perfect.”

“I am far from perfect,” Seungyoon would insist with raised eyebrows.

You would only smile at him as you took his cheek in your hand, “Sure you are, dear.”

›  **KIM JINWOO** :  _at the bar_.

You wouldn’t be able to remember what time you’d gotten there or what time you’d left, but the way Jinwoo beamed at you from behind his glass would be enough to make you glad for what you could remember. Appetizers that cost far too much and pretentious drinks that would have been disastrous had you spilled them on your dress all made you forget whatever could have been worrying you before you got here.

Jinwoo would slide his hand into the crook of your waist and pretend to invite you back to his hotel room as if in a drama and you would giggle, telling him that you weren’t supposed to go home with beautiful strangers.

“Are you calling me beautiful or are you talking about yourself?” He would ask cheekily, pressing his nose into your cheek as he leaned closer to you.

Letting out a little breath, you would sit back in your chair and watch as the bartender refilled your glass, Jinwoo’s hand drawing designs on the curve of your hip.

“Don’t make me compliment you again,” you would whisper, “You’ll get a big head.”

Jinwoo would grin at this and stand from his seat, “Come dance with me, then.”

“This is supposed to be relaxing time off, Jinwoo.”

“Which is precisely why I want to dance with my lovely date,” he would insist with a childish grin, imploring you to join him on the dance floor for the remainder of the night. 


End file.
